Media providers such as broadband, satellite, and/or cable companies may provide access to many media sources, such as television channels or the like. Users generally are able to control access to media channels through a content processing device such as a set top box (STB) or the like that allows users to select channels for viewing on a media player such as a television. Further, access to media channels may be governed at least in part by mechanisms such as user data sets that are downloaded to a content processing device when a particular user is identified. For example, a content processing device may transmit an identifier to a remote server to obtain a data set used to determine programming channels that may be made available through the content processing device. To take another example, a user such as a child may be required to enter a user identifier or the like using a remote control associated with a content processing device. This user identifier may be associated with a user data set that specifies particular media channels that the user may access, and/or times when the user may access these media channels. A user data set may also specify functions and settings available to a user, as well as, e.g., an amount of pay-per-view media a user may access. However, there are limitations in monitoring or controlling a user's access to media, e.g., monitoring or controlling operations such as may be desirable for a parent. For example, monitoring a channel that a user is presently viewing, changing the channel, updating functions or settings available to a user, or powering off a media player such as a television each generally requires direct access to the content processing device, e.g., using a remote control with direct line of sight to the media player or content processing device. Present mechanisms for remotely monitoring and/or controlling another user's media access are lacking.